


Once upon a time

by WreckageofShips



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 10051 - Freeform, Ambiguous storytelling, ByakuShou - Freeform, Implied Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreckageofShips/pseuds/WreckageofShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every fairy tale has a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> -Disclaimer-  
> Katekyo Hitman Reborn’s universe and characters belongs to Akira Amano. Reviews will be appreciated.

Children, let me tell you a story. A story about two star-crossed lovers who have never crossed paths, and, by the virtue of the absence of their interaction, caused the world’s fate to remain unchanged, for the better or for the worse. Every encounter and divergence bears a consequence, and this is theirs.

Once upon a time, a meek, geeky bespectacled boy did not fumbled with a certain cannon that should never have been in miniatures hands, and his destiny remained unchanged. This bespectacled boy would then go on to abandon his education to become an unsuccessful musician in the pursuit of his melodic dreams. There was no emotional torture, no inner conflict, no weight of the world sitting on his shoulder and no agony of the loss of what was once a friendship- or was it perhaps more? There is only survival, poverty, shady affairs in the backroom and the eutrophic effects of magical impure powder peppered into the bespectacled boy’s raw, bloody pursuit of his fleeting dream. Back alleys became places of what ifs and what could have been drowned by regret, denial and hollowness that cannot be filled neither be mutilated.

Once upon a time, a handsome albino, in his eternal quest to break lassitude’s hold over his life, was passed by two cosplaying females, and his destiny remained unchanged. This albino would go on to drown in the routine’s quicksand, gasping and chocking on concentrated boredom and futilely clawing through ennui. People, society, noise, food, scenery, they all became but a monotone backdrop in the background. The albino is a gamer without any game controller in his grasp, doomed to experience life without any way to alter the gameplay. Our gamer is a prisoner to the repetitiveness of his life, infected by an all-devouring apathy. Facade, false friendships and rotting mind flourished with what ifs in a reality that casted him as an outcast, the omnipresent gift just out of his oblivious grasp.

And in what way the divergence of their paths caused the world to remain unchanged, you ask? Well, there would be no tears shed over what once was been, there would be no agony of cruel realization to dig a conflicting fissure, no all-devouring ambition to lay waste upon the world, and a saccharine future that would never come to pass. But that also meant there is also no adventure, no excitement and no climax for our protagonists.

Only the supporting character would continue on to expand their stories. A shrieking brunette would keep evading an sadistic toddler in the past, undisturbed, only to eventually flourish into an important figure that would usher a new golden age. Somewhere, in the future, a little girl will inherit a great responsibility upon the death of a loving, beloved mother, and a great leader was she, never swaying. Somewhere out there in the world, other sadistic toddlers were able to go about their business, always observed by ominous mummies from within the shadows. Somewhere out there in a dark basement, a lone blond gave life to his creation within the limits of his financial capability.

While everyone else gets to advance in their narrative, the bespectacled and white ones remains as the story's baggage. And we all know what happens to cumbersome characters in stories.

An overdose of unwanted reality brought about grisly ends to our protagonists. One's continual denial of reality led to an dusty escape he will never wake up from. The other, ragged and battle-weary from the monotonous existence, decided that he would never see himself being assimilated while he is still breathing. They shall be mourned, and eventually forgotten as the story continued on without them.

‘Tis such is the fate of two protagonists whom the paths did not cross each other, and in the wake of their divergence, the world remained unchanged, for the better or the worse. Que sera, sera.

_Because not every fairy tale have a happy ending._


End file.
